


Air

by naripolpetta (mofumanju)



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/pseuds/naripolpetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin stringe sul suo collo, dapprima con una delicatezza impropria, poi sempre più forte, facendo vedere bianco a Bilbo, facendogli vedere le stelle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Air

**Author's Note:**

> Sapete che vi spammerò la mail con queste cosine minuscole, vero?

Thorin stringe sul suo collo, dapprima con una delicatezza impropria, poi sempre più forte, facendo vedere bianco a Bilbo, facendogli vedere le stelle. Annaspa, quando non sente più l’aria arrivare ai polmoni, e mentre la sua testa combatte per respirare, il suo corpo si muove da solo, le gambe che si spalancano, il bacino che va per conto suo, cercando un contatto più profondo con la mano del Re – quella non impegnata col suo collo, quella che si è intrufolata senza permesso nei suoi pantaloni e adesso si muove così stretta attorno alla sua erezione che, no, Bilbo non riesce più a pensare a nulla, nemmeno all’aria che manca.  
Non sa cosa succeda, quando con un suono strozzato riversa la sua eccitazione sulla mano del Nano. Sa solo che la sua testa si svuota e tutto, tutto pulsa, tutto è più accentuato, più forte, e scotta come fosse dentro una fornace.


End file.
